Vehicle windows (e.g., windshields, backlites, sunroofs, and sidelites) are known in the art. For purposes of example, vehicle windshields typically include a pair of bent glass substrates laminated together via a polymer interlayer such as polyvinyl butyral (PVB). It is known that one of the two glass substrates may have a coating (e.g., low-E coating) thereon for solar control purposes such as reflecting IR and/or UV radiation, so that the vehicle interior can be more comfortable in certain weather conditions. Conventional vehicle windshields are made as follows. First and second flat glass substrates are provided, one of them optionally having a low-E coating sputtered thereon. The pair of glass substrates are washed and booked together (i.e., stacked on one another), and then while booked are heat bent together into the desired windshield shape at a high temperature(s) (e.g., 8 minutes at about 600-625 degrees C.). The two bent glass substrates are then laminated together via the polymer interlayer to form the vehicle windshield.
Insulating glass (IG) windows are also known in the art. Conventional IG window units include at least first and second glass substrates (one of which may have a solar control coating on an interior surface thereof) that are coupled to one another via at least one seal(s) or spacer(s). The resulting space or gap between the glass substrates may or may not be filled with gas and/or evacuated to a low pressure in different instances. However, many IG units are required to be tempered. Thermal tempering of the glass substrates for such IG units typically requires heating the glass substrates to temperature(s) of at least about 600 degrees C. for a sufficient period of time to enable thermal tempering. Monolithic architectural windows for use in homes or building are also known in the art, and may have a single glass substrate. Again, monolithic windows are often thermally tempered for safety purposes, such tempering involving high temperature during heat treatment.
Other types of coated articles also require heat treatment (HT) (e.g., tempering, heat bending, and/or heat strengthening) in certain applications. For example and without limitation, glass shower door windows, glass table tops, and the like require HT in certain instances.
Germs are becoming of increasing concern across the world, especially in view of the large amount of international travel taking place in today's society. Sicknesses such as “bird flu”, Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome (SARS), and other types of flu have surfaced around the world in recent years and have resulted in many deaths. There exists a need in the art for elements such as windows that are capable of killing germs and/or bacteria, thereby reducing the likelihood of persons becoming sick due to the flu, SARS, bird flu, and the like. It would be highly advantageous if such characteristics of a window could be combined with scratch resistant features.
Photocatalytic coatings are also sometimes desirable in window applications. Photocatalytic coatings are also known as self-cleaning coatings, where the coating reacts with and decomposes organic compounds or pollutants into inorganic non-harmful compounds such as CO2 and/or H2O.
Accordingly, in certain example embodiments of this invention, it will be appreciated that there exists a need in the art for a coated article (e.g., for use in a window or table-top glass) having anti-fungal/anti-bacterial properties. In certain example embodiments of this invention, it may also be desirable for the coated article to have self-cleaning properties and/or scratch resistance properties. In certain example non-limiting instances, it would be advantageous to provide a window that is both scratch resistant and could function to kill certain bacteria and/or fungus which come into contact with the window thereby reducing the chances of persons in buildings using such windows becoming sick. In certain example instances, it would be advantageous to provide a window that is both scratch resistant and could function in a self-cleaning manner in certain example non-limiting instances. In still further example non-limiting embodiments, it would be desirable to provide a window having both photocatalytic functions and anti-fungal/anti-bacterial functions. While coatings herein are often used in the context of windows, they also may be used in the context of table-tops or in other applications in certain example instances.